User Space Agencies
Overview User Space Agencies are custom agencies that are not in-game specific, but instead, are created by individual players as use for role-play purposes. These agencies can have many purposes, from helping other players to exploring the universe. If you would like your agency added to the list, please add request in the comments. Be sure to include the name and logo for your agency. We accept all agencies, provided they follow the Rules. ¤ Click on the logo to visit the user's profile page. ¤ YSALogoT.png|'York Space Agency' CSgt (Bureaucrat)|link=User:CSgt ESTALogo.png|'E-STA Corporation' CreeperCom (Admin)|link=User:CreeperCom PSX_20171126_164041.jpg|'ISAAC Organization' ISAAC Organization (Admin)|link=User:ISAAC Organization Centari-2color.png|'Centauri Spaceworks' Angrycat9000 (Admin)|link=User:Angrycat9000 Rimor Locus Logo.png|'Rimor Locus' Jws29095 (Moderator)|link=User:Jws29095 Earth Force Civil Aerospace.png|'Federated States of Earth, Department of Civil Aerospace' CommanderOz|link=User:CommanderOz Earth Force Space Command.png|'Federated States of Earth, Federation Space Command' Commanderoz|link=User:CommanderOz Thumb_999fec05-9ccf-4977-b07c-ec00ea37a910.png|'Roscosmos' Thecrazyspacesoviet|link=User:Thecrazyspacesoviet File:Eh.png|'The United People of Earth Aeronautic and Space Administration' TheScientistToBe|link=User:TheScientistToBe TesseractLogoR1.svg|'CubeWork Industries' Tesseractcubed|link=User:Tesseractcubed LAS_logo_V2.png|'Lebanon Aerospace' VuongGong23|link=User:VuongGong23 AX_Logo_Transparent_Crop.png|'Angkasa Exploration Technologies Corporation' Angkasa-X|link=User:Angkasa-X IMG_2065_edited - Copy.jpg|'Worlds Wide Space Agency' Starboy101|link=User:Starboy101 NEW NEW MASE logo.png|'MASE' The Maths God|link=User:The Maths God EAP_logo.png|'E.A.P.' SPACEBEAN99|link=User:SPACEBEAN99 Se profile image.png|'StarTech' StarEcho|link=User:StarEcho GSI_Logo.png|'Genesis's Silly Industries' SomeoneCalledGenesis|link=User:SomeoneCalledGenesis WolfSpaceCorp.png|'Wolf Space Industries' StarWolf217|link=User:StarWolf217 Exposure_corp.png|'Exposure Corp.' Aguywhocantgetpastspecimen1|link=User:Aguywhocantgetpastspecimen1 Adobe 20180704 214230.jpg|'Minnesota Space Agency' Jereandr|link=User:Jereandr URSA_Logo-0.jpg|'United Republics Space Agency' Trombonist2003|link=User:Trombonist2003 Ausdauer Space Exploration ASE.jpg|'Ausdauer Space Exploration' MrMoon935|link=User:MrMoon935 RSS.PNG|'Reusable Space Services' Mastertank24|link=User:Mastertank24 IGSpace_logo.png|'IGSpace (a division of IGS Technologies)' IGSpace|link=User:IGSpace WSOC.png|'World Space Operation Center' Donerank|link=http://spaceagency.wikia.com/wiki/User:Donerank Screen Shot 2018-01-06 at 6.40.47 PM.png|'Solar System Defense Agency' BigMan159|link=User:BigMan159 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|'GrammSpaceAgency' Georgegramm|link=User:Georgegramm _thumb_b52afb39-0ea7-4f5d-af75-e31408f69d44.png|'Dysoncorp' Dysonsphere|link=User:Dysonsphere _thumb_aa537288-9c5f-4a40-a84c-5497fdd85ffb.png|'Anonymity Inc' Anonymous Astronaut|link=User:Anonymous_Astronaut USNR.jpg|'UNSR' The legendary M|link=User:The legendary M _thumb_5d55173c-931d-43f0-ac43-96be7614f6ef.png|'SpaceEyes' OuranusX|link=User:OuranusX _thumb_cc192306-f999-414c-8edd-a70a09a5890f.png|'Kosmonaut Space Agency' Kosmonaut Space Agency|link=User:Kosmonaut Space Agency _thumb_cc1f92306-f999-414c-8edd-a70a09a5890f.png|'EST' DiamondCubeMiner|link=User:DiamondCubeMiner Newer logo.jpg|'NeS Program (Neutral Economics Space Program)' The Man Of Everything.co inter|link=User:The Man Of Everything.co inter Beyond_blue_logog.jpg|'Beyond Blue' Spacewalker1|link=http://spaceagency.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spacewalker1 g.png|'HOM International Space Command' H.I.S.C|link=User:H.I.S.C gf.png|'Space & Aeronautic Organization' Space & Aeronautic Organization|link=User:Space & Aeronautic Organization DSA.png|'Denwood Space And Aerospace Agency' Denwood Space Program|link=User:Denwood_Space_Program Download.png|'Huffshipbuilding' Huffshipbuilding|link=User:Huffshipbuilding Doge X.png|'Doge' Doggo800|link=User:Doggo800 Esx.jpg|'Endarian Space Command' EndyDrago|link=User:EndyDrago IMG 20180729 235051.jpg|'TypiSpace' TypiSpace|link=User:TypiSpace G-logo.PNG|'Griffin Space Agency' Galleigo|link=User:Galleigo CCSA Logo 2.0.png|'CCSA: Christo Coco's Space Agency' Christo Coco|link=User:Christo_Coco Cover-r4x3w1000-5a03260a7687b-155181-web.jpg|'European Deep Space Exploration (EDSE)' Thephoenix844|link=User:Thephoenix844 Flat,800x800,075,f.u2.jpg|'Multinational Incorporation of Interstellar Survey and Defense' TheguyethatfelltoEarth|link=User:TheguyethatfelltoEarth Tsa3 1x.png|'Space Exploration and Protection Agency' Varhastra|link=User:Varhastra JPEG 20180727 090122.jpg|'Momokingdom Space Agency' Momoking8289|link=User:Momoking8289 LogoUSA.png|'United Space Alliance' KingFurby77|link=User:KingFurby77 GSpace logo.png|'GSpace' MasterPG5|link=User:MasterPG5 D.R.E.A.M..png|'D.R.E.A.M' Caramel The Wolfie|link=User:Caramel The Wolfie Logopit 1525544060830.png|'De-Orbit Space Agency' Destinko|link=User:Destinko International HOM defence agency.png|'International HOM Defense Agency' HOM defense agency|link=User:HOM_defence_agency TCSI logo (1).jpg|'TacoCatopian Space Inc.' TacoCatopian Space Inc.|link=User:TacoCatopian Space Inc. Pyramid-Corp.png|'Piramid-Corp' Pyramidik237|link=User:Pyramidik237 Charle.Regie.jpg|'C.R. Rocket Industries' Charle.regie|link=User:Charle.regie AandP.jpg|'Apoapsis & Periapsis Inc.' Apoapsis & Periapsis Inc|link=User:Apoapsis & Periapsis Inc SFLogo.png|'Starfleet' CptAcheron|link=User:CptAcheron Logo.jpg|'Raven Laboratories' RavenLabratories|link=User:RavenLabratories FreeFlight.png|'FreeFlight Space Agency' FreeFlight Space Agency|link=User:FreeFlight Space Agency EFEF58FE-5592-47EC-AF48-1A98A6D06453.png|'CDSE (Canadian Deep Space Exploration)' Иоре|link=User:Иоре Uc-profile-logo.png|'United Colonies' Pixlcourse|link=User:Pixlcourse GE LOGO PORTABLE.png|'Grand Explorer' GrandExplorer|link=User:GrandExplorer PASL logo.png|'Pegasus Aeronautics and Space Laboratory' Ian75|link=User:Ian75 GX BLUE.jpg|'Galaxpace Space Company' Galaxpace|link=User:Galaxpace No Logo Inverted.png|'United Interstellar Space Administration (UISA)' Enderdragon9988|link=User:Enderdragon9988 IMG 20180730 000613.jpg|'TypiCivility' TypiSpace|link=User:TypiSpace LunarLEMLanding.jpg|'Lunar Module Space Technology' Lunar Module|link=User:Lunar Module JPEG 20180801 101117.jpg|'N.O.V.A. Dreams' TheLastGamersYT|link=User:TheLastGamersYT Project - Drawing 11379636351~2.png|'Zyanogen Inc.' Zyanogen Inc.|link=User:Zyanogen Inc. Aviary-image-1533576451969.jpeg|'Maratha Space Agency' Sshitman|link=User:Sshitman SpaceAgency_66201893812.jpg|'HPF 88' Harry_potter_fan88|link=User:Harry_potter_fan88 Psalogo1.png|'Pixel Space Agency' HyperPixelYT|link=User:HyperPixelYT Dutch_Space_Agency_Banner_2.png|'Nederlandse Ruimtevaart Organisatie' Dutch Spaceflight Organisation Rolfstlmn|link=User:Rolfstlmn SPACE AGENCY LOGO.png|'Galaxy X Space Administration' Galaxy X Space Administration|link=User:Galaxy X Space Administration Eagle Exploration Technologies Logo.jpg|'Eagle Exploration Technologies' Eagle92lightning|link=User:Eagle92lightning Mageti logo transparent border.png|'Mageti Spaceflight Corporation' Mageti|link=User:Mageti Crystalaero.jpg|'Crystalline Aerospace' Crystalepicness|link=User:Crystalepicness 7551531.png|'Erusea Air and Space Administration' WhiskeyRambo|link=User:WhiskeyRambo 30781F1C-BE74-49CA-9505-B20F07BAB874.png|'Strut-Co' Strut-Co|link=User:Strut-Co 2018-11-15_19.11.47.png|'Romulan Republic' DaringD5|link=User:DaringD5 0d3ea06d60505412f8eb2fd64836ea92.jpg|'Space Protection Agency' Marzser|link=User:Marzser CCC.png|'Celestial Construction Company' Tvilling Bjarne|link=User:Tvilling_Bjarne 7EBA8FB9-4751-48D3-AD52-13E03AB619D4.jpeg|'Eco Space Agency' Eco Space Agency|link=User:Eco_Space_Agency Screenshot 2019-02-02-17-03-27 kindlephoto-76436908.png|'Corvus Prime Corperation' Corvus Prime Corperation|link=User:Corvus Prime Corperation PhantomExploration_test.jpg|'Phantom Exploration' PhantomGamerYT|link=User:PhantomGamerYT DRG.png|'Dorfplatz Ducal and Imperial Space Ministry' KaiserRedGamer|link=User:KaiserRedGamer N.I.S.A.png|'Nüt International Space Agency' NütInternationalSpaceAgency|link=User:NütInternationalSpaceAgency IMG 20190329 223958.jpg|'T.E.S.S.E.R.A.C.T' Exelar|link=User:Exelar RED EX.JPG|'RED EX' Master JimmyJysk |link=User:Master_JimmyJysk 3AP logo.png|'Aerospace and Atmospheric Agency of Paradisum' 3AP Agency|link=User:3AP_Agency Orion space co.png|'Orion Aerospace Corporation' PokeTheSpaceDude|link=User:PokeTheSpaceDude Category:Fan Content Category:Featured Articles